neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Superboy-Prime
Superboy-Prime, (Clark Kent, born Kal-El) also known as Superman-Prime, or simply Prime, is a DC Comics superhero turned supervillain, and one of several alternate Supermen. The character first appeared in DC Comics Presents #87 (November 1985), and was created by Elliot S! Maggin and Curt Swan (based upon the original Superboy character by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster). Superboy-Prime is from a parallel Earth called Earth-Prime that had no super-heroes. There, Superman and the other comic superheroes were fictional characters. The Earth-Prime universe was erased during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, and Superboy Prime ended up in a "paradise" dimension. Unable to let go of his former life and his destiny as Earth's greatest hero, his convictions and morals became warped. The name "Superman-Prime" was first used by Grant Morrison in DC One Million (1998) for the mainstream Superman in the 853rd century. Earth-Prime's Superboy first refers to himself as "Superboy-Prime" in Infinite Crisis #2 (January 2006). Fictional character biography ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' '' #87 (1985). Art by Eduardo Barreto.|thumb|left]] Superboy-Prime is from the universe known as Earth Prime, in which the DC heroes are fictional comic book characters. He is the adopted son of Jerry and Naomi Kent. Naomi wanted to name their infant son Clark, after her maiden name, but Jerry, knowing he will also be named like Superman, a fictional comic book character, initially refused, but finally gave in. What the Kents do not know is that the baby, found abandoned in a forest, is actually a young Kal-El, who has been teleported to Earth by his father Jor-El moments before the planet Krypton was destroyed when its red sun went supernova. His parents were unable to escape that way due to a member of the Kryptonian council bursting into the room and using the device, although it is unknown what happened to him. Young Clark lives the first fifteen years of his life as a normal boy. However, one night, as he attends a Halloween costume party dressed as Superboy, the passage of Halley's Comet overhead triggers his Kryptonian powers. At the same time, the Earth-One Superman finds his way to Earth Prime and the two Supermen meet. Superboy-Prime uses his powers to stop a tidal wave.DC Comics Presents #87 (November 1985) Superboy-Prime is drawn into the Crisis on Infinite Earths after his universe is consumed in the light of the Anti-Monitor. Although the loss of everything he knows causes him anguish, he finds peace in knowing that he fights the good fight alongside other heroes.Crisis on Infinite Earths #10 (January 1986) During the final battle against the Anti-Monitor, Kal-L, the Earth-Two Superman, orders him to escape with Alexander Luthor, Jr. and the other heroes. Fearing that Kal-L will die in battle and knowing the new Earth is not his true home, Superboy-Prime joins Kal-L in the fight against the Anti-Monitor.Crisis on Infinite Earths #11 (February 1986) After the destruction of the Anti-Monitor by Kal-L, Superboy-Prime joins Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three, Kal-L, and his wife Lois Lane in a "paradise dimension".Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 (March 1985) In the "paradise dimension", Superboy-Prime secludes himself from the others, using crystals to replay events from his life on Earth Prime. Superboy-Prime becomes frustrated and angry, and he tries to reach out to Kal-L, whose attention is focused on Lois' failing health. Alexander comes to believe that the reason behind Lois' failing health is the paradise dimension itself, and persuades Superboy-Prime to help him return to reality by showing Superboy-Prime the negative aspects of the post-''Crisis'' Earth. Superboy-Prime hesitates until he overhears Kal-L say: "I wish this world would let him grow up. He'll never be Superman here". Finally, Alexander shows him the deaths of his parents and girlfriend in a car accident on the post-''Crisis'' Earth.Infinite Crisis: Secret Files & Origins (April 2006) Altering reality Furious, Superboy-Prime pounded on the barrier of reality. This assault caused ripples that altered reality, which was used as an explanation for character changes and retcons in DC continuity. These changes included: *Jason Todd's return.Batman Annual #25 (May 2006) *Superman's multiple origins, including The Man of Steel and Superman: Birthright, combining.The Man of Steel #1-6 (1986)Superman: Birthright #1-12 (2004) *The Doom Patrol's rebooting as new characters, including Elasti-Girl.Doom Patrol #1 (August 2004) *Donna Troy's multiple origins after the first Crisis. *Various incarnations of Hawkman. *The different incarnations of the Legion of Super-Heroes since the first Crisis. As a result of these actions, "punching time", and "retcon punch", along with the sarcastic "Superboy-Prime punched reality" became a comic-book fan pejorative(especially on the Internet) for retcons and changes to canon that do not make sense. ''Countdown to Infinite Crisis'' Eventually, Alexander reveals to Superboy-Prime that his powers are returning, and the two combine forces to break through the barrier wall. Together, they set into motion the events that culminate in Infinite Crisis: *Alexander takes control of Batman's Brother Eye satellite, which allows him to control the OMACs and access Checkmate's files on Earth's metahumans, identifying which of them had origins in other realities.The OMAC Project (2005) *After rearranging countless other planets, Superboy-Prime pushes the planet Rann into Thanagar's orbit, destroying Thanagar's ecosystem, sparking the Rann-Thanagar War. His efforts shift the center of the universe away from Oa.Rann-Thanagar War (2005) *Alexander poses as Lex Luthor and forms a new Secret Society of Super Villains, using them to kidnap various people from the former Earths to use as beacons to bring back other worlds.Villains United (2005) *Alexander recruits the Psycho-Pirate to place Eclipso's Black Diamond in Jean Loring's cell at Arkham Asylum.Superman (vol. 2) #216 (May 2005) As Eclipso, Loring seduces the Spectre, and convinces him to destroy all magic. His actions create a raw form of magic that Alexander uses to power his tuning fork device, the Multiverse Tower.Day of Vengeance (2005) *Superboy-Prime destroys the JLA Watchtower and abducts Martian Manhunter.JLA #118 (September 2005) ''Infinite Crisis'' The Superman of Earth-Two breaks open a portal to the DC Universe, and the four residents of the paradise dimension return,Infinite Crisis #1 (December 2005) making themselves known to Power Girl and Batman. When introduced to Power Girl, he calls himself Superboy-Prime for the first time. Kal-L tells Power Girl: "When the universe was reborn, Earth-One became the primary world. The scraps of the remaining worlds were folded into it. But I finally realized — we saved the wrong Earth".Infinite Crisis #2 (January 2006) Superboy-Prime is jealous of Conner Kent, the modern Superboy, believing him to be living the life he himself ought to have had while not fighting for it. He also believes the Earth's heroes act more like villains. Superboy-Prime confronts Superboy, telling him that he (Superboy-Prime) is the only Superboy the Earth needs. Superboy-Prime brutally attacks Conner, but not before Connor activates his Titans homing signal. The Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol, and the Justice Society of America arrive to help Conner. After accidentally killing Pantha with a decapitating punch, Superboy-Prime is shocked and horrified. The heroes try to contain Superboy-Prime, who kills or wounds several of them. Left with no other option, Jay Garrick, Wally West, and Bart Allen drive Superboy-Prime into the Speed Force, banish him to a parallel world and imprisoned him in a facility bathed in artificial red sunlight, where he remains for four years.Infinite Crisis #4 (March 2006)Wizard Entertainment: GEOFF JOHNS: WRITER'S WORKSHOP Rewriting, Part I: ‘Infinite Crisis’ #4 The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #6 (August 2006) Hours later, an older Bart Allen, dressed in his grandfather's costume, emerges from the Speed Force and tells the heroine Doctor Light to warn the other heroes that Superboy-Prime has escaped.Infinite Crisis #5 (April 2006) Superboy-Prime reappears during a battle between Alexander Luthor and the heroes freed from his tower, wearing a power suit modeled after the Anti-Monitor's armor, which constantly feeds him yellow solar energy and boosts his power levels. During the battle, Black Adam discovers that his magic has little effect against Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime knocks Adam away from the tower, and his opponent is transported to Earth-S. Superboy-Prime insists that Luthor reinstate Earth Prime as the only existing Earth. After Superboy-Prime attempts to kill Wonder Girl, an enraged Conner Kent attacks him. Conner and Superboy-Prime's battle sends them both headlong into Alexander Luthor's vibrational tuning fork. The machine explodes, and the alternate Earths merge into one. Conner dies from injuries sustained during the explosion.Infinite Crisis #6 (May 2006) Alexander and Superboy-Prime join the Battle of Metropolis and quarrel about their contingency plan. Since their tower has been destroyed, Alexander is prepared to settle for taking over New Earth instead of creating a perfect Earth. Upon hearing of the new plan, Superboy-Prime refuses to help Alex, as he believes New Earth to be hopelessly inferior. When Batman, Wonder Woman, Kal-El, and Kal-L arrive to save Metropolis, Kal-L confronts Alex about his role in the destruction. Meanwhile, Superboy-Prime is attacked by Bart Allen, who is outraged by Conner's death. Superboy-Prime escapes Bart and flies toward Oa intending to destroy it and spark another Big Bang which would recreate the universe with himself as the sole hero. Although the majority of the Earth's heroes are in pursuit, Superboy-Prime eludes capture. Superboy-Prime is slowed down by a 300-mile thick wall of pure willpower generated by the Green Lantern Corps. Breaking through, he battles and slaughters thirty-two Green Lanterns. The two Supermen arrive and fly Superboy-Prime through Rao, the red sun of Krypton. The heat melts away Superboy-Prime's armor, and severely weakens all three Kryptonians, who then crash on Mogo. Superboy-Prime beats Kal-L to death, but is then attacked by Kal-El. Superboy-Prime claims that he is better than Kal-El, and that his Krypton was superior to Kal-El's. Kal-El responds: "It's not about where you were born. Or what powers you have. Or what you wear on your chest. It's about what you do... It's about action." Although nearly powerless, Kal-El knocks Superboy-Prime out before collapsing himself, but members of the Green Lantern Corps manage to save Kal-El. Superboy-Prime is then taken into the custody of the Guardians of the Universe, who place him in a quantum containment field, surrounded by a red Sun-Eater and guarded by fifty Green Lanterns. While inside his cell, he carves the Superman symbol into his chest.Infinite Crisis #7 (June 2006) Sinestro Corps .]] A year later, Superboy-Prime sits naked in his cell and is watched over by a special cadre of Green Lanterns, including Guy Gardner, when the Guardians of the Universe discuss whether they should question him.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #13 (September 2006) When the Sinestro Corps attack Oa, Superboy-Prime is released from his imprisonment and joins them. He becomes one of the Anti-Monitor's heralds, and wears the uniform of the Sinestro Corps along with a variant of the power suit he wore during Infinite Crisis.Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Special #1 (August 2007) Calling himself Super''man''-Prime (in part due to the legal disputes over the Superboy name), he arrives on Earth and battles a large group of heroes while flashing back on his life so far. He reveals that he did not believe Sinestro when he said that the Multiverse has been restored, and has only gone along with the Anti-Monitor's plans so that he may one day get revenge on him for the destruction of Earth Prime. Superman, Power Girl, and Supergirl arrive and stop him, only to have him escape as the sun rises, restoring his powers.Tales of the Sinestro Corps Presents: Superman-Prime (October 2007)Green Lantern (vol. 4) #21 (July 2007)Green Lantern (vol. 4) #22 (August 2007)Green Lantern (vol. 4) #23 (September 2007)Green Lantern (vol. 4) #24 (October 2007) Afterwards, Superman-Prime brutally battles Ion (Sodam Yat) throughout the state of New York. Superman-Prime gets the upper hand over Yat by exposing him to lead, and defeats him.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #18 (November 2007) When the Anti-Monitor is wounded by the Guardians and the destruction of War World, Superman-Prime impatiently flies through his chest and throws him into space, then battles both the Sinestro Corps and Green Lantern Corps, until a Guardian willingly sacrifices himself to destroy Superman-Prime. However, instead of dying, Prime is infused with Oan energy and warped back into the multiverse.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #25 (December 2007) Countdown '' #14. Art by Pete Woods.]] In Countdown to Final Crisis, following the conclusion of the Sinestro Corps War, Superman-Prime is shown wearing a costume similar to the black suit worn by Superman shortly after his resurrection and has discovered the existence of the new Multiverse, traversing it in the hopes of finding Earth Prime. He arrives on Earth-15 and attacks that world's Lex Luthor, blaming him for Alexander Luthor's failure to make the universe "perfect".Countdown to Final Crisis #26 (October 2007) He promptly kills that world's heroes and destroys the planet.Countdown to Final Crisis #24 (November 2007) He then flies to his new base of operations in the Source Wall where he had been torturing Mister Mxyzptlk into helping him recreate Earth Prime. It is revealed that Superman-Prime is 19 years old and according to Mxyzptlk, his growth is the temporary side effect of his cells absorbing vast Oan energy from his last "encounter". Mxyzptlk escapes with the help of another prisoner, Annataz Arataz, an alternate version of Zatanna from Earth-3. Annataz is killed when Superman-Prime grows angry and gives up on using magic to achieve his goals.Countdown to Final Crisis #31 (September 2007)Countdown to Final Crisis #23 (November 2007) He appears on the Monitors' satellite headquarters and threatens Solomon to help him find Earth Prime.Countdown to Final Crisis #16 (January 2008) Solomon tells him that if he releases Forerunner, he will show him what he wants; he does so.Countdown to Final Crisis #15 (January 2008) Solomon then tells Prime that Earth-51 is his perfect Earth, and it is in ruins due to the fighting between Monarch's Army, the Earth-51 heroes, and the Challengers. Prime leaves the satellite, intending to confront Monarch.Countdown to Final Crisis #14 (January 2008) Superman-Prime fights with Monarch, finding out that this is an enemy who is on his level despite his boosted powers from the Guardian. The two seem evenly matched until Prime becomes slightly injured after Monarch exposes part of his suit and releases some of his massive contained energies. In a fit of rage, Superman-Prime redoubles his attack on Monarch and rips open the chestplate of Monarch's containment armor, resulting in a huge explosion of quantum energy that seems to destroy the entire universe of Earth-51.Countdown to Final Crisis #13 (January 2008) Legion of 3 Worlds from Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #4. Art by George Pérez.]] Shortly after the events of Geoff Johns' Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes storyline, the Time Trapper finds Superboy-Prime lost in time. He decides to use him to destroy the Legion and sends him to the 31st century, where he crashes in a farm outside of Smallville.Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #1 (August 2008) He appears much younger than he did when he was last seen in Countdown to Final Crisis, having used up the power he had absorbed from the dying Guardian. He encounters the elderly couple who own the farm, and they refer to him as "Superboy", which enrages him. After being shot he kills the xenophobic farming couple, makes his way into Smallville, and visits the Superman Museum, where he discovers that he is regarded as merely a footnote in Superman's history, and ultimately has no impact on history. This sends him into a tantrum, in which he wrecks the museum and kills security guards and police officers. In the middle of his tantrum, the museum tour guide (a holographic recreation of Jimmy Olsen) tells Prime of the Legion of Super-Villains. He learns that the evil Legion followed a code of evil, inspired by a dark being whose "name was never spoken". Prime, resolved to be a villain with more of an impact than any other enemy of Superman, sets out for the prison planet of Takron-Galtos, and frees Lightning Lord, Saturn Queen, and Cosmic King. Unlike most denizens of the 31st century, they all recognize Prime and seem overjoyed to see him. The dialogue seems to imply that Prime was the dark being whose example the villains follow. After freeing the prisoners, Prime burns a huge S shield into the prison planet, determined to turn the shield from a symbol of hope into a symbol of terror. Learning of the prison break, the Legion of Super-Heroes call Superman from the 21st Century. Superman, and the historical records, implies that no one from New Earth is aware of what happened to Prime after the Sinestro Corps War. Superman and Brainiac 5 decide to bring in two other versions of the Legion to combat Prime and the new Legion of Super-Villains, with Superman convinced the only way to neutralize the threat of Prime is to redeem him. Superboy-Prime leads his Legion of Super-Villains to Sorcerer's World, where he recruits Mordru and kills Rond Vidar (the last Green Lantern) before heading to Earth. During the war between the Legions of Super Heroes and the Legion of Super-Villains, Prime battles several opponents with whom he has a history. First, the immortal Sodam Yat (the last Guardian of the Universe) is persuaded to end his self-imposed retirement on Oa to battle Superboy-Prime.Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #2 (October 2008) Then Bart Allen returns from the Speed Force, wearing the Kid Flash uniform that he had not worn since fighting Prime in Infinite Crisis.Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #3 (February 2009) Soon after, Conner Kent (Superboy) enters the battle, his corpse dug up by Starman in the present and placed in a Kryptonian restoration chamber for the past 1000 years. The resurrections of Kid Flash and Superboy are part of a master contingency plan devised long before by Brainiac 5, who was forewarned of Superboy-Prime by one of Dream Girl's prophecies.Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #4 (April 2009) During the battle, Prime kills two Legionnaires whose abilities manage to hurt him: Sun Boy of Earth Prime's "Threeboot Legion", who uses red solar powers; and Element Lad of Earth Prime, who managed to turn the ground around Prime into green kryptonite of the Earth Prime universe. During the battle, Superman, Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, and Saturn Girl are brought to the end of time by the Time Trapper, who then attacks them. During the fight, the Trapper is revealed to be an aged Superboy-Prime. The elder Superboy-Prime states that he became an anomaly that could not be killed after being shunted into the Multiverse by the Guardians of the Universe and became the sole survivor of all creation. Back on Earth, Conner quickly begins gaining the upper-hand against Prime. Using his heat-vision, Conner manages to create a deep wound across the s-shield that Prime had carved into his chest. Meanwhile at the end of time, the same wound appears on Time Trapper's chest. Realizing that Time Trapper's past is directly connected to his future, Saturn Girl uses the Time Trapper's time portals to recruit every Legion across the multiverse, who fight and defeat the Time Trapper. Superman and the 3 Legion founders transport him to the 31st Century, where the Trapper faces his younger self. Superboy-Prime and Trapper start bickering which culminates with their mutual destruction after Prime attacks Time Trapper, creating a paradox. The paradox created by Prime attacking himself returns him to Earth Prime. To his dismay, his girlfriend and family have read Infinite Crisis, Sinestro Corps War, Countdown to Final Crisis, and Legion of 3 Worlds, and are now terrified of him. Prime lives in his parents' basement, who support him out of fear for what he might do to them. He spends his days collecting comic books and trolling the DC Comics message boards, remarking that the DCU will never be rid of him and that he "always survives." Despite the physical depletion of his powers, his eyes begin glowing red again.Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #5 (July 2009) Blackest Night Superboy-Prime continues to live his secluded life, unknowingly but constantly monitored by the prime universe Brainiac 5, still compulsively reading every comic book and message board post pertaining to the DC Multiverse. The extended cool off period forced on him has left Clark more regretful, aware of his reputation as a joke character in the fellow public of Earth Prime. Upon reading Adventure Comics #4, and the online solicitations for the two-parts storyline possibly dealing with his death, he embarks with his fearful parents on a wild goose chase, hoping to find a comic book store willing to sell him a copy of the fifth issue. However, since the fifth issue is not yet on the shelves, the events unfold exactly as Clark already read them, with Alexander Luthor, risen as a Multiversal-hopping Black Lantern, bestowing to him his Superboy-Prime powers in order to bring him to a higher emotional state. Upon calling forth Superboy's victims, he teasingly reveals to him his impending death in Adventure Comics #5.Adventure Comics (vol. 2) #4 (November 2009) Unable to damage the Black Lanterns, Superboy-Prime flies to the DC Comics building in New York and attempts to take revenge on the writers he believes made him the way he is. Before he can do so, Alexander teleports him to his basement, and begins destroying his comic collection. Superboy-Prime then accepts the hopelessness of his situation, and willingly puts on a black ring, which wills him to "die". However, the ring, reacting to his mixed emotions, switches between the powers of the emotional spectrum, resulting in a mixed-light burst that eradicates the Black Lanterns and the ring itself. Lying on the floor, he becomes overcome by the emotions forced by the ring and devastated that "they" have turned him into a monster and made it so he cannot ever have a "happy ending." Laurie enters the basement, sporting a broken arm. She comforts Prime, telling him that "they" heard him, and that they sent her to tell him that they are sorry for what they did to him, and are going to leave him alone—"they" previously mentioned as being the writers at DC Comics. As they embrace, a Black Lantern ring is shown on Laurie's hand that detects the hope within Prime's heart.Adventure Comics (vol. 2) #5 (December 2009) Legion of Doom During a battle with the Teen Titans, a young villain named Headcase opens up a wormhole that accidentally transports Superboy-Prime back to New Earth (in full armor, even though his armor was destroyed in his last appearance). Enraged by his separation from Laurie, Superboy-Prime vows to destroy the Titans and find a way to return home. He subsequently assembles a cadre of young supervillains consisting of Headcase, Zookeeper, Indigo, Sun Girl, Persuader (Elise Kimble) and a new Inertia, each of whom have a personal grudge against the Titans.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #98 (July 2011) Superboy-Prime also brings three clones of Superboy (formed from the remains of Match), and he uses them to assist in the attack on the Titans. Superboy-Prime and his team attempt to destroy Titans Tower, but are met by a large group of former Titans.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #99 (August 2011) After Superboy-Prime is defeated by the combined might of the surviving Titans, Superboy and Supergirl imprison him within the Source Wall.Teen Titans (vol. 3) #100 (August 2011) Powers and abilities Kryptonian powers Superboy-Prime has all the basic abilities of a Kryptonian except at a much higher level, exposed to yellow sunlight: superhuman strength, speed, senses, agility, healing, endurance, superbreath, flight, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. His power is close to that of the Silver Age "Earth-One" Superman's, which makes him one of the most powerful characters in the universe (and more powerful than recent incarnations of Superman, with the exception of Kal-El of the 853rd century (DC One Million)). As his Krypton never exploded, there never existed any Kryptonite that affects him (some, however, has since been artificially created by beings of his own world, like the Element Lad of Earth Prime), and his only weakness is an increased need of a yellow sun for his powers. His fight with the Guardians and Monarch (the crazed Captain Atom) showed that his Kryptonian-Prime physiology is capable of absorbing and processing large quantities of Oan energy and Quantum energy in addition to yellow sun energy. It is unknown what other energies Superboy-Prime can absorb and metabolize for his powers. Power suit While imprisoned by the Flashes on an alternate Earth, Superboy-Prime builds a power suit based on the one worn by the Anti-Monitor. The suit collects and feeds him yellow solar energy to maintain his power levels even when exposed to a red sun; in his first appearance, he was shown to shrug off the effects of artificial, localized red sun radiation, but he was not exposed to an actual red sun. Although he claims to have made it himself, Bart Allen remembers him stealing it following his escape. It is destroyed when the two Supermen fly Superboy-Prime through Krypton's red sun. After his escape from Oa, Superboy-Prime is given a new power suit built by the Sinestro Corps and reveals he created the original after seeing how the Anti-Monitor's armor acted as a giant energy collector. It was destroyed during the assault on Earth. In Legion of 3 Worlds, Superboy-Prime dons his original armor once more, taking it from a statue in the Superman museum. During the Blackest Night, the Black Lantern Alexander Luthor provides Superboy-Prime with a copy of his original armor. It was ripped off by the aforementioned Black Lanterns. Time power As the Time Trapper, Superboy-Prime's future self has complete control over time itself. He is able to freeze it, alter it, and even separate parts of it, thereby creating his own pocket dimensions. He cannot, however alter events in the present time. Resistance to the Black Ring Owing to his highly volatile psyche and his fragmented emotional status, Superboy-Prime is shown to be highly resistant to the Black power ring powers: rather than being killed and "risen" as a soulless corpse driven by the ring itself, when exposed to it Superboy-Prime expels in a painful discharge huge amounts of six of the seven different energies of the emotional spectrum, with devastating effects on every nearby Black Power Ring. It is unknown, however, if this is an inherent power of Superboy-Prime, a byproduct of his fragmented ego, an effect of being born in the Prime universe or simply a calculated move by either the intelligence behind the black rings or Alexander, but either way this is a power that even heroes such as Superman and Wonder Woman do not possess, as under similar circumstances they succumbed to the Black ring's control. As a matter of further confusion, it is stated that a Black Lantern ring is only able to latch on the resurrected dead, and Superboy-Prime technically never died before (his "destruction" at the hands of one of the Guardians self-sacrifice is revealed to have transported him into the multiverse). Furthermore, other living Black Lanterns, like Wonder Woman,Blackest Night: Wonder Woman #2 exhibit the power to free themselves from the possession by clinging on their human emotions, albeit not with the same range and intensity shown by Superboy-Prime. Weaknesses Whereas most versions of Superman have a weakness to magic, Superboy-Prime does not. Additionally, most versions are affected by Kryptonite; however, Kryptonite does not affect Kryptonians from other universes. The Krypton of Earth Prime's universe—unlike other versions of the planet—was completely absorbed by its sun, rather than being destroyed and fragments ejected from the explosion which would have created kryptonite, so for some time it seemed no kryptonite that could affect Superboy-Prime existed. During his battles with the three Legions, however, the "Threeboot" Element Lad is able to transmute the ground around Superboy-Prime into a form of Kryptonite that does hurt him. It is revealed that threeboot Element Lad is from Earth Prime's future. Superboy-Prime loses his powers when exposed to a red sun, as do other versions of Superman. In his first appearance, he is shown to resist the effects of red sun radiation; however, this radiation was artificial. Every time Prime has been depowered it has taken an actual red sun, and not merely localized red sun radiation. Kal-El and Kal-L defeat Superboy-Prime by flying him directly through Krypton's red sun Rao, destroying his armor and diminishing their powers in the process. Afterward, the Green Lantern Corps imprison him inside a "Junior" Red Sun-Eater, which similarly depowers him. His reaction to psionics has not been fully explored, although Martian Manhunter is shown to be able to read his mind. When Nightshade attacks Superboy-Prime with darkness, he shows a deep achluophobia brought about most likely from the darkness blocking his access to yellow sunlight. Superboy-Prime has a fear of the Flash Family, due in large part to them pushing Superboy-Prime into the Speed Force, where they imprison him under red sunlight to depower him for several years until he breaks out. He reveals his continued fear of them, when during the Sinestro Corps War, he is confronted by Wally West and Jay Garrick, whom he admits with a stutter "I d-don't like Speedsters!" This fear is again on display in ''Legion of 3 Worlds'', when he lapses into a fearful stutter while recounting his battle with the Flashes during Infinite Crisis. Upon learning of the Legion's attempts to bring Bart back, Prime goes into a panic, going so far as to fly through his own Legion's forces as to attempt to stop Bart from returning, yelling and stuttering, even whimpering to himself, in fear as he does so. Upon realizing he is too late, Prime even screams in fear upon seeing the returned Kid Flash racing towards him. Massive amounts of quantum energy have been shown to injure Superboy-Prime as well, as seen in his battle with Monarch. Personality Superboy-Prime is very frustrated with what his life has turned into. He has been wanting to show the world what he can do, because he barely had a chance to be Superboy. Superboy-Prime is a teenager raised in isolation, with raging hormones and the powers of a god. He never learned how to keep his powers or emotions in check, so when confronted, the situation escalated and he had no idea on how to defuse it. His psychotic temper and inhuman tantrums coupled with his almost insurmountable power makes Superboy-Prime one of the greatest threats Superman has faced. Even worse, he shows no remorse for those he has hurt stating quite immaturely, "They made me do it". He believes that since all the people he killed were fictional beings it does not matter though reality hits hard when he returns to his own Earth. After the publication of Infinite Crisis #5, Johns said at the Wizard World LA convention: "That took me a long time to break, because I thought Superboy-Prime needed to view the world so narrow. You can see how his world view is so narrow and so black and white and realistically that is not going to work anymore". Originally, Superboy-Prime started out coming into Crisis as corrupted and evil, but the take on the character did not work for Johns. "I said to Dan I think Prime does it by accident and is horrified. That panel where's he is looking at his hands and goes 'I didn't mean to do it', that for me is the entire story for Superboy-Prime. He didn't mean to do this stuff. What is worse... making a mistake and fessing up to it or doing something bad and saying 'You made me do it?'. Superboy-Prime is a very simplistic character who has become very complex".WWLA Day One: Out of Crisis a Nation is Born In The DCU Nation Tour, Comic Book Resources, March 17, 2006 When asked if Superboy-Prime was irredeemable or not, Johns replied "I think it's a split. You saw his reaction when he did what he did in Infinite Crisis, but at that same time, he's walked over that line. Does he think he can walk back? Should he? Does this universe even matter to him anymore? Is it the fact that, now that he's got a big dent on his car, another one won't matter? If he's already on that path, is he going to continue on it, or is he going to really try and work and go back?"Geoff Johns - Green Lantern, OA, Prime & More, Newsarama, September 5, 2006 See also *Superman: Secret Identity *List of Superman enemies *Ultraa *Alternate versions of Superman *Multiverse (DC Comics) References External links * . * . Category:Comics characters introduced in 1985 Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional orphans Category:Infinite Crisis Category:Kryptonians Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1985